The Different Faces of Sawada Tsunayoshi
by Aozora no Renn
Summary: When he was four he was kidnapped. The people who kidnapped him experimented on him and caused him to develop different personalities. His parents don't know, only he does. When a new teacher arrives at his school, followed by new students, he feels that it is going to get harder to keep this secret. Even more so when he finds out what they want from him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So I got this random idea and I had to write it down. I realised that I should of maybe finished one of my other stories, but the plot bunnies attacked and I had to write it so they would stop.  
Any way, this story is an AU and all the Arcobaleno are in their Adult forms unless stated otherwise.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR, it belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Probable OOC-ness, AU, and cursing( mostly Gokudera, but too much exposure causes others to pick up the habit.)

* * *

"Find him now. Do you understand me? If we don't find him we will be skinned alive." Footsteps thundered past a small alcove in the wall. If they had bothered to listen closely they would have heard the laboured breathing of the one they were after.

Inside the alcove was a young boy. He was covered in dirt and bleeding from multiple cuts. His hair was slightly matted from blood and mud. When the sound of the footsteps faded, the boy pulled in a painful breath and stood up. He walked out of the alcove and started running in the opposite direction to the people.

Nothing could stop him. Not the pain, not the sound of shouting he can hear behind him. Not the different voices shouting at him to stop. Not even the people standing in front of him. Wait, people in front of him? The boy skidded to a stop and hid in another alcove. He listened carefully to these new people to see if they would help or harm him, he guessed it would be harm.

"Were we discovered? Is that why everyone is in a panic?" The tall blonde man said.

"No, stupid. We weren't discovered. I'm going to take a guess and say that something or someone has been lost." In the dark light of the room, it looked like this woman had black hair, but the boy could just make out a blue sheen to the hair. He decided that they would probably hurt him, so he stayed quiet and calmed his pained breathing down. The new people started arguing with each other, and the boy thought that this would be a good chance to run.

"If you two stopped arguing all the time, you might even realise that what we came here for is standing right in front of you." This voice came from behind the boy, who had turned to run as soon as it had started speaking. His collar was grabbed before he could escape and he was pulled back, choking slightly as he was dragged. The two who were arguing turned and saw the boy being held by the collar of his shirt. They both swore really loudly at the condition he was in.

"Jeez Reborn, maybe you should put him down. He looks like he is going to pass out." The blonde man spoke. The one holding him, Reborn, loosened his grip slightly and that was all the boy needed. Thrashing wildly, he broke free of Reborn's hold and sprinted away from the group. He heard surprised shouts and then feet following after him. Turning around a corner, he ran straight into one of the people who were after him in the first place.

"Got you now, brat. Thought you could escape did you?" the boy shook in fear and started twisting around, trying to get free. The male holding him just tightened his grip and started dragging him down the hallway.

"Let go of me!" the boy shouted. His shouts were heard by Reborn and the people with him. They looked at each other and then ran faster down the hallway, coming across the struggling boy and his captor.

The captor swore upon seeing Reborn. He then started to move faster down the hallway. Reborn was quicker, however. He shot the captor in the arm that was holding the boy, causing him to be dropped unceremoniously to the ground. Ceasing his chance again, the boy stood up and ran.

"Oi, wait up." The blonde man shouted after the boy. He ignored the man and continued running. Well, he tried to at least. He was stopped by a sharp pain in his head that caused him to fall to the ground, gasping in pain. The boy curled in on himself as though it would make the pain go away. He felt the sensation of being picked up but was too caught up in the pain to do anything but whimper.

Reborn had picked up the boy and was now making his way out of the building, followed by his companions. He ignored the whimpers coming from the boy and moved quickly. It wouldn't do to get caught with the boy in his arms. His companions were acting as look outs and they quickly made their way to the exit.

The boy was placed on the ground once they were a good distance away from the building. Reborn looked over at the blonde man.

"Do it now, Colonello." He nodded and pulled his rifle off of his back. Pointing it at the building, he shot. The building then exploded into flames. Reborn quickly picked up the boy and they all ran away from the building.

"Come on Lal. We have to hurry up." Colonello looked over his shoulder at the woman who was running slowly. She was looking back at the building and had noticed that there were figures running out of the building and coming after them. Swearing loudly, she picked up the pace and gestured for the others to do the same.

They ran until they came upon a clearing with their helicopter situated in the middle of it. The pilot had already started it and once they were all seated, they were off. Reborn looked over at the boy. He had fallen into a troubled sleep and was whimpering in pain every now and then. An almost fond look passed over his face.

"It's going to fine now, Tsunayoshi."

* * *

Tsuna woke with a start, the remnants of his dream fading into the distance. He looked over at his clock and saw that he only had twenty minutes before he had to get to school. It took him fifteen minutes to get to the school, so he only had five to get ready. He jumped out of bed and sped around his room to get ready. Like usual he didn't even try to tame his hair and he ran down the stairs to the kitchen. He grabbed a piece of toast, said goodbye to his mother, and then ran out of the door.

When he was nearing the school, he slowed down. As long as he wasn't late it would be fine, but he couldn't be early either. If he was early he would have to deal with the bullies that like to hang around waiting for him, so he always made sure to arrive seconds before the bell. Although he would have to be careful not to arrive too late or then he would have to deal with Hibari.

He shuddered at the thought and walked a bit faster to the gate. The crowd around the gate was moving quickly and he merged with it perfectly. He managed to keep out of sight from both the bullies and Hibari and he made it to his classroom without any problems. Sighing he sat down, and pulled out his pens and books as he got ready for the lesson.

The teacher that walked in was someone he had never seen before. He was wearing a black suit with a yellow shirt underneath. His black tie was tucked neatly into his suit. On his head was a black fedora with a yellow stipe circling it. Seated on the brim was a green chameleon. When he turned to face the class, Tsuna saw that his eyes were pitch black and looked like they were staring directly into your soul.

The thing that scared Tsuna was that he felt as if he had met this person before, but he knew that he would be someone who wouldn't be forgotten easily. He was sure that his confusion was expressed clearly on his face, and he saw the teacher smirk ever so slightly as he glanced at Tsuna. Tsuna quickly looked away.

"Good morning class. My name is Reborn and I will be your new homeroom and English teacher. Your previous teacher received a better job opportunity and they decided to take it. But enough of that, let's take attendance." Reborn pulled out a list and a pen. As he was calling out names, Tsuna's attention drifted and he found himself staring out the window. He watched the birds playing in the garden, ignoring everything that was going on around him.

_They look like they are having fun. Can we go and play with the birdies? _Tsuna shook his head at the thought. He turned his attention back into the lesson and saw that the whole class was looking at him.

"Nice to see that you are back Mr Sawada." Reborn said to him and he blushed slightly. The class snickered and he heard a few people whisper about him. He blushed a bit more, but made a conscious effort to keep his attention on Reborn for the rest of Homeroom.

Despite his best efforts in his other classes, he kept getting distracted. The teachers had already given up on getting his attention and just continued on with the lessons as if he wasn't there. As long as he didn't distract the rest of the class it was fine. Tsuna liked that about these teachers, they didn't mind him doing his own thing. He always managed to complete any assignments and was always in the classroom so they didn't bother with him.

The only teacher that liked to pick on him during class was Nezu-Sensei. Just thinking about him made Tsuna's skin crawl. The man liked to tell the whole class about himself all the time and he made sure to put the students down. Tsuna was sure the man had it out for him though because he was the one that mainly got picked on. The class that he taught just had to be the one that Tsuna struggled in and was probably the only one he didn't get distracted in. Of course if he had a better teacher, he might not be struggling as much, but that was just his thoughts.

When he walked back to his seat after lunch, he saw that his desk had graffiti on it again. He sighed and quickly went about rubbing off the degrading comments that were covering the wood. Once he had managed to get most of it off, Reborn walked into the room. Shortly after the class began and Tsuna found himself distracted by the birds again.

_They really do look like they are having fun. _Tsuna nodded slightly, and made a mental note to go and buy some bread to feed them later. He was so distracted by these thoughts that he didn't notice Reborn was approaching until he was right in front of him. Tsuna jumped and nearly fell of his seat.

"Mr Sawada, please refrain from day dreaming in my class." Tsuna nodded his head as the rest of the class snickered around him.

"Good, now then please read out what is written on the board." Tsuna directed his attention over to the board.

"Um, 'W-with great re-responsibility c-comes great power'?" he stuttered out.

"Close, but no. It says 'with great power comes great responsibility'." The class snickered again. Tsuna blushed slightly and nodded.

As Reborn continued the class, Tsuna found his attention wavering. He tried very hard to keep his attention on the board and Reborn but it wasn't working very well. _Look, there are kitties playing with birdies now too._ Tsuna focused on the cats and saw that one of them had caught a bird. He looked away quickly, not wanting to see it get eaten.

When he turned his attention away from the window he saw that Reborn was looking at him again.

"Mr Sawada, see me after school." Tsuna nodded, blushing once more. He made sure he paid attention for the rest of the class.

When school was over he walked to the staff offices and Reborn called him over right away. He gulped and prepared himself before walking in. Reborn was seated calmly in his chair, drinking coffee and petting his chameleon. His fedora was resting on the table, which allowed his black locks to shift in the slight breeze coming in through the window.

"Thank you for coming Mr Sawada. Please take a seat." Reborn gestured with his mug at the chair situated in front of his desk. Tsuna blinked once and then sat down.

"Now then, I would like to know why you keep getting distracted in my class. I have heard that it isn't just my class but the other classes as well." Tsuna shrugged.

"I find it easier to do the work at home rather than here. Plus if I pay attention and answer the questions in class I get beat up for being a 'nerd' as they eloquently put it. If a teacher does ask me a question, like you did, I purposely say the wrong thing. I figured that if I stopped paying attention during class, the bullies would ignore me." He shrugged again and looked out the window.

"Okay then. Well in my class you can at least look like you are paying attention." When Tsuna nodded Reborn dismissed him. He bowed and then quickly left the office. _Now we can play with the birdies._ Tsuna nodded slightly, allowing a smile to grace his face.

* * *

It was peaceful in the park. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and there were no people in the immediate area. Just the way Hibari liked it. He was allowing himself a short nap in the sun before he went on another patrol. As he was about to fall asleep the sound of giggling reached his ears. Growling, he stood up and followed the sound.

He followed the sound to a small clearing and saw a brown haired boy sitting surrounded by birds. Hibari watched as the boy stood up and began to chase the different birds around. Every couple of steps the boy would trip but then get back up. He noticed that whenever the boy fell down the birds would wait until he got up before moving again.

Hibari stalked closer to the boy and listened to the giggling the herbivore was releasing. He stopped just before the clearings edge and saw that the boy had stopped. Curious, he waited to see what would happen. He was not expecting the boy to turn and face him.

"Hiba-kun, what are you doing?" Hibari was startled. He was sure that he had hid his presence quite well. The boy walked over to him. As the boy got closer Hibari realised that it wasn't exactly a boy. It was a teen. His antics had made him appear smaller and childlike.

"Haha, he likes you Hiba-kun." Hibari looked at where the herbivore was pointing. There was a small yellow canary flying around him. He looked back at the herbivore to see him thinking deeply. As Hibari was about to speak the teen spoke up.

"We should call it 'Hibird' because it likes you." The teen nodded and smiled, proud of himself for coming up with the name. The newly christened Hibird seemed to like the name too, as it began chanting its name and flying around his head.

"Herbivore, exactly who are you? If you don't answer the question I will bite you to death." Now that he had realised that it wasn't a child, he was perfectly fine with biting the herbivore.

"Tsk, tsk Hiba-kun. You shouldn't bite people for not answering your questions. But I will answer your question." The herbivore shook his head before grinning up at him.

"My name is Yoshi, nice to meet you again. It has been a while hasn't it, so I'm not surprised you don't remember me. I will forgive you this time but next time you have to remember me. See ya." With that the herbivore took off before Hibari could reply.

Hibari stared at where the teen had been, before shaking his head and walking away. He vowed that the next time he saw this Yoshi he was going to bite him to death. One, for running away before he could speak, and two for calling him that ridiculous name. He began his patrol again, this time with Hibird flying around with him.

* * *

"Of all the people that had to be there it was Hibari. It couldn't have been anyone else. And that ridiculous name. Why don't you listen to me Yoshi?" Tsuna muttered to himself as he walked out of an alleyway he had hidden in when he saw said person walk past. He shook himself out and then continued to make his way home. It surprised him that he hadn't realised that there was a possibility that the prefect would be there, as there were no people and it was quiet. He should have been more careful.

As Tsuna was berating himself he didn't realise there was someone in front him until he crashed into them. He looked up to apologise but the words died in his throat. Standing in front of him was a delinquent that liked to bully Tsuna a lot. Instantly Tsuna turned around and bolted in a different direction. He could hear the footsteps of the bully running behind him, so he ran even faster. Tsuna sprinted around corners and around people walking around the town. He faintly heard someone call out his name, but ignored it and ran past. Glancing around, he spotted an alley way that he could duck into and hopefully loose the delinquent that was on his trail. He sprinted into the alley way only to find that it was a dead end. Cursing his luck he turned around to go back out of the alley, only to see the delinquent standing there with a few of his buddies.

Tsuna blanched and backed away from them. Every step they took towards him, he matched them by taking a step back. When his back hit the brick wall behind him, his knees nearly gave out. They shook rapidly and he tried to find an opening he could use to escape.

"Aww look at Dame-Tsuna. He's so scared." One of the delinquents stated. Tsuna's eyes shot to him and then he went back to looking for an escape route. None were appearing and he was beginning to feel that he was going to get hurt quite badly if this continued.

They were almost upon him and an escape had yet to present itself. Tsuna tried to back up even further, although he knew it was useless. The delinquents were laughing quietly and the one at the front had pulled back his arm. By now Tsuna had realised that he wouldn't be getting away uninjured. He closed his eyes tightly waiting for the impact.

"Tsuna!"

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffie time. Hehe, hope you liked it and bits and pieces will be explained later on, so please be patient. Please review and tell me what you think, some suggestions, or any helpful tips and tricks. Please and Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** And here is the next chapter. Sorry about the wait, but my school was annoying and I got distracted by reading other great fanfictions (it was mostly the fanfics) but here it is at last. Thank you for everyone who has favourited, followed and/or review this story. I hope you continue to support it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR, it belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings: **Probable OOC-ness, MPD!Tsuna, AU and cursing(mostly Gokudera but too much exposure causes others to pick up the habit.)

_blah blah blah _- Yoshi talking to Tsuna mentally.

"_Blah Blah Blah_" - Yoshi talking through Tsuna.

* * *

The boy watched quietly from the corner of his room. He could hear the footsteps getting closer to his door and he made sure to hide himself in the shadows. He slowed his breathing and made sure not to make a sound. When the door opened, he waited for the man to enter the room. He waited until the door closed, then he struck. The boy hit the man across the head. He hit him hard enough that the man dropped to the floor and didn't get up. The boy quickly looked in the man's pockets to find the keys so he could leave the room.

He made sure to move the man's body before leaving, locking the door behind him. Looking up and down, he noticed that there were shadows coming around the corner. The boy ran in the other direction, his previous injuries opening as he did.

He turned multiple corners and ran down multiple hallways, but he couldn't find the exit. The boy didn't stop though. He had been here for too long and he wanted to go home. He turned around another corner and ran into a different man then before. The man grabbed him and he struggled and kicked out, trying desperately to get free. He thrashed about and hit the man holding him, but the man held tight.

The struggle had brought more people running down the hall. They had needles with them which made the boy's struggling become fiercer. The man holding him held his arms tighter, to the point that the boy heard and felt them snap. He screamed and then one of the people jabbed the needle in his arm.

"Let me go! I don't want to go back there!" he screamed but he knew it was no use. When the needle was taken from his arm he felt his consciousness fading. He struggled desperately until he fell limp in the arms of the man holding him. His consciousness stayed long enough for him to hear the words the man spoke.

"You will never get away."

* * *

The shop was slowly filling with customers as the school day had recently finished. Yamamoto Takeshi was helping his dad by taking orders and sometimes making sushi. He had been bringing some produce inside when he saw a flash of brown hair running towards him. As it got closer he realised who it was. He ran inside to quickly place the produce down and grab his shinai. After a quick shout to his dad, he ran after the boy calling out his name. When he was ignored he made sure to run faster to try and catch up.

He followed the boy who was sprinting like a mad man. Yamamoto watched as he turned down an alleyway, only to have the delinquents corner him as he turned to leave. He ran faster and arrived just as they were about to hit him.

"Tsuna!" He cried out as he advanced forward. Yamamoto started attacking the delinquents when they advanced upon him instead. Some of them fell to the ground whereas others ran away. When he looked back he saw that Tsuna was looking at him in shock. He smiled reached out his hand to help him up.

"Are you okay?" He asked to which Tsuna nodded cautiously. Yamamoto smiled again and helped him up. Tsuna thanked him before making his way out of the alley way. After a quick shake of his shinai to remove some of the blood, Yamamoto started to follow him again.

* * *

Tsuna was halfway home when he realised that Yamamoto was still following him. He was confused as to why the star of the baseball team was following him, when everyone knew that he lived in Takesushi with his father and it was back in the shopping area. Tsuna sighed and turned around to face the baseball star. He was greeted with a smiling face which almost looked guilty; like he was a child who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't want you to be cornered again. I might not be there to save you this time." Yamamoto stated with a smile. Tsuna huffed and turned away to continue walking.

"I don't need a knight in shining armour to rescue me." Tsuna muttered as Yamamoto started walking beside him.

"I'm not saying I am one. I mean, do I look like I have shining armour on. That would be too heavy and I wouldn't have made it in time to help you." Yamamoto laughed as he spoke. Tsuna sighed and shook his head. He was still confused as to why the Yamamoto Takeshi, male idol of Namimori Middle School, was talking to him, Dame-Tsuna. Tsuna just sighed again. Yamamoto would just end up ignoring him like the rest of his classmates when he went to school the next day, so he shouldn't get his hopes up and believe that his life would be any different now.

Yamamoto only left once Tsuna was safely inside his house. Tsuna had looked out of the window beside the door just to make sure that the male was actually leaving. He sighed again and started taking his shoes off.

"Mama, I'm home." He called out as we made his way down the hallway.

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun. Can you come to the kitchen please? There's someone I would like you to meet." Tsuna tilted his head questioningly but complied with his mother's wishes. When he did, he wanted to immediately vacate the premises before the either occupant saw him. He was, however, too late and was spotted almost immediately by someone he didn't want to see again until tomorrow at school. Silently asking fate why was so cruel he walked further into the kitchen.

"Chaos, your mother has just hired me to be your stay at home tutor. I like forward to helping you study." Tsuna stared at Reborn.

"_What kind of greeting is 'Chaos'?_" The words flew out of Tsuna's mouth before he could stop them. Both Reborn and his mother stared at him like he had grown an extra head. He coughed slightly and rubbed the back of his head.

"It was something I picked up from my teacher, and I guess it just stuck." Reborn shrugged and tugged his fedora down to cover his eyes, which were gleaming with curiosity. Tsuna quickly looked away whilst Nana busied herself with cooking dinner.

"Mama, I'm going upstairs to do my homework." Tsuna told Nana before exiting the kitchen. As he was climbing the stairs he felt a presence behind him.

"I should have realised that I will have to pick a better excuse than homework to get away from you. I mean you are supposedly my home tutor now." Tsuna muttered as he walked into his room, knowing that the man could hear him. He went over to his desk, planning to do his homework and ignore the man, but apparently he had other ideas.

"Your father is the one that hired me." Those words froze Tsuna on the spot. He turned to face Reborn, who was leaning casually on the doorframe, and stared.

"What did you say?" He managed to spit out. Tsuna started to shake slightly.

"I said that your father was the one that hired me to be your tutor." Reborn repeated watching Tsuna closely. Tsuna was currently gripping his head whilst shaking it from side to side.

"No he couldn't have, he's dead. You told me he was dead. How could he have done that if he was dead?" Tsuna was muttering whilst shaking his head back and forth. _But Mama said that he had joined the stars. Why don't you let me talk to Reborn and see what is going on?_

"No, I can't let anyone else find out. It was bad enough that Hibari saw you." He whispered out of the corner of his mouth. Reborn was watching the whole thing with curious eyes. He wanted to know what would happen next and why his student was muttering. He couldn't make out everything that he said, but what he heard ignited his curiosity.

"How do you know my father?" Tsuna hissed. _Calm down or I will forcefully take over the situation. I really don't want to, so you will have to get me ice-cream later. _Tsuna ignored the voice and glared at Reborn. He didn't know why he was angry or what was going on, but he knew that he had to get to the bottom of this. Anger seemed to be the only thing that wanted to work with him at the moment so he chose to use anger.

"How do you know my father?" Tsuna repeated when Reborn hadn't answered his question. He snarled as he was ignored again, surprising himself at the noise. It wasn't like him to get this angry over something like this and he was staring to get a little freaked out about it. _That's it, I'm taking over._

"No wait." Tsuna cried out as he took a step forward. His leg gave way as he did so, and he ended up falling to the ground instead. Reborn looked at him in wonder. He was curious as to why the boy had gotten so angry at the mere mention of his father and when he had been thinking of what to tell him he had gotten even angrier.

Reborn thought back to the information he had been given about the boy. His name was Sawada Tsunayoshi, for short Tsuna. He had poor grades and didn't pay attention during class. His athletics skills were poor if you were going to complement them and he practically had no friends. He has a kind nature and was quick to forgive.

Reborn quickly scrapped a few pieces of the information. For one thing, he knew that the boy's athleticism was actually quite good as he had witnessed the boy run away from the delinquents in the street. Another was that he was actually smarter than he made out to be when Reborn had seen the understanding click in his eyes but he got the answer wrong.

Looking down at his student, he realised that the boy had not gotten off the ground yet. He was about to nudge him or something when the boy twitched slightly. Tsuna then groaned as he got onto his hands and knees. He then moved to a seated position and brought his hands to his nose. Tears were welling in the corner of his eyes as he rubbed his nose.

"Owie. That hurt. Next time you should sit down or already be on the floor, Tsuna." He muttered the last part to himself before looking up at Reborn.

"Hiya Rebo-kun. Can you answer the question now please because Tsuna was getting angry and upset and when he gets angry or upset or both, bad things happen that no one wants to go through." Reborn looked at the boy, stunned. He watched as the child suddenly winced like he had been kicked in the head and smile up at him.

"Who are you and what have you done with my student?" Reborn asked as he pointed his gun that had magically appeared in his hand. In all honesty, Reborn had no idea what had prompted him to do that, but he knew that this child was definitely not Tsuna.

"Pointing guns at people isn't very polite, Rebo-kun." The child said, watching the gun carefully. Reborn looked at the child, he was unsure of why he had started described him as a child but he seemed to be a lot younger than his student, and took a step closer. The child quickly stood up and scampered back a few steps.

"Don't make me repeat my question." Reborn stated as he cocked the gun. The child squealed and scampered backwards again until he hit the wall. The tears that had welled in his eyes previously now flowed down his cheeks as he fell to the floor. The sight almost made Reborn put away his gun. Almost, but Reborn needed answers and he needed them now.

"Cielo-kun, Rebo-kun is scaring me and threatening Tsuna. I don't know how to deal with this. Can you help me? Please?" The child screeched as Reborn took a step closer. When Reborn took another step the child's head lulled to the side and Reborn froze. He was unsure if the child had fainted because he was scared of if something different was happening. His intuition was saying it was the latter so he backed away slightly. He had moved just in time to. Something metallic flashed past his face, just missing his nose and tapping his fedora backwards. He quickly glanced at the child to see that the once brown eyes had turned a burning sunset colour. Reborn jumped backwards and pointed his gun at the man standing before him.

With a quick glance at the man's hands, Reborn saw that the metallic object that had flashed past his face was a small pocket knife that must have been hidden on his student somewhere. The man threw the knife between his hands before slowly lowering it. Reborn copied the action by lowering his gun.

"Good. Now will you please answer Tsuna's fucking question. If not I will not be fucking happy." The man spoke and Reborn felt as though he was being ordered to. Reborn quickly blinked to shake off the feeling.

"I met him when he saved my life and I thought that I would start to return the favour by agreeing to tutor his 'adorable little son'." Reborn answered, albeit not as truthfully as the other probably wanted, and watched as the man stood up from the crouch that he had been in. With a quick flick of his wrist the pocket knife vanished into wherever it had come from. Reborn uncocked* his gun and put it away. He then sat down on the bed and watched the man closely.

"Who are you?" He asked when the man did nothing but stare back at him.

"Cielo," was the answer he got. Just a simple one word answer. Reborn wanted to kick the man, but realised that he would probably go at him with the pocket knife again.

"Why do you have a pocket knife?" He asked trying to find out more about the man.

"I have to protect Tsuna." The man seemed to like giving short answers that didn't explain anything and asked more questions, but answered the question was asked. It was slightly annoying to Reborn, but he ignored it.

"Why do you have to protect Tsuna?" This time the man jerked slightly and squeezed his hands together.

"Because I promised him that I would." Reborn decided that questioning him on that subject could be for a different day.

"Who was the person here before you?" Reborn really wanted to know. He was reminded slightly of some goddess or something that aged throughout the day, but for the life of him he couldn't remember her name.

"That was Yoshi." Again another short and straight to the point answer. Although Yoshi did sound familiar to Reborn. His eyes widened when he realised why it did.

"He has MPD." Reborn muttered to himself as he stood up. He quickly made his way to Cielo.

"Can I please talk to Tsuna? I promise that I won't hurt him anymore than I have to when I tutor him." He asked. Cielo looked sceptical but sighed and nodded. His head lulled to the side once more and Reborn found himself staring at the teen and wondering how exactly he would deal with this news.

* * *

"Hey Old Man, why do we do this again?" Yamamoto asked his father as they walked to their dojo.

"Because, Takeshi, the child's father was one of my friends and I was devastated when it happened. I promised him that I would be around to make sure that it doesn't happen again and now I am passing that job onto you. You go to school with the child which makes it easier to protect them." Tsuyoshi explained as he pulled the doors open.

"Okay sure, but are you ever going to tell me who it is that I have to protect. I mean how am I supposed to protect them if I don't know who they are?" Yamamoto asked as he picked up his shinai. Tsuyoshi mirrored his stance.

"I don't have to tell you because you already know." Tsuyoshi answered him before shooting off some drills for him to complete. Yamamoto set about completing them and made a mental not to think more about the person he was supposed to protect later that night.

After the training session and the bath that followed, Yamamoto lay in his bed staring at his ceiling. His father's words echoing in his mind as he thought about the people in his school. None of them need protection as they all had Hibari to look after them.

"Maybe it's Hibari?" Yamamoto wondered out loud before shaking his head at his stupidity. It wasn't Hibari because he would be strong enough to defeat anyone who came at him. Yamamoto went back to his wondering and as he was losing consciousness, the scene of the boy with gravity defying brown hair running through the streets appeared in his mind.

"I guess they're the one." He mumbled as he drifted into sleep while elsewhere two different boys sneezed in their sleep.

* * *

*I have no idea if this is correct term. Can someone please tell me?

**A/N: **And done. There we have it the next chapter. Now for those of you that don't know the person Reborn was talking about was cursed so that she would age throughout the day. In the morning she would be a child, at noon she would be an adult, and in the evening she would be an elderly woman. I believe her name was Hecate, but I could be mistaken. If anyone knows who it is, could they tell me please. Also the reason she was included was because of how Cielo, Yoshi and Tsuna act and how they are described. Instead of having an elderly man I just made Cielo an adult, Tsuna a teen and Yoshi a child. I'm pretty sure I confused some people with that. Also Cielo tends to swear when annoyed or angry. I would have put this at the top but it would have been a spoiler. -_-'

Anyway, leave a review to tell me what you think, some suggestions, and helpful tips and tricks. Please and Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I have finished the next chapter. I apoligise deeply for the wait, but my life caught up to me and I was unable to do what I really wanted to do. Thank you to everyone who is supporting this story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR, it belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Probable OOC-ness and swearing( Gokudera mostly and Cielo, but too much exposure leads to others picking up the habit)

_blah blah blah - _Yoshi talking to Tsuna

"_Blah blah blah" _- Yoshi talking through Tsuna

**blah blah blah **- Cielo talking to Tsuna

"**Blah blah blah**" Cielo talking through Tsuna**  
**

Italics seperated by line breaks is Tsuna having a flash back.

* * *

The boy shuddered as the door opened. He had learnt that the grating noise it made as it was opened meant that he would be getting hurt. The boy curled in on himself, hoping that they wouldn't find him. He even stilled his breathing, but they found him. Like they always do.

He was too tired from the previous torture that they had put him through to fight. The man grabbed his arm and pulled him up into a standing position, not even bothering to wait for him to start walking. He was dragged along behind, sometimes managing to stumble a few steps before getting dragged again. His arm hurt and he couldn't think straight.

The boy was dragged into a room located quite a distance from where he was kept. He saw all the surgical instruments on the tables and the one table in the middle that was meant for him. It had back leather straps attached to it and he whimpered when he saw the spikes on the underside of them.

The boy whimpered louder as he was flung across the room, his head hitting the table. His head was throbbing in time with his arm, and he could smell the tell-tale metallic scent of blood. He shuddered and closed his eyes, trying to ignore everything that was happening. The boy ignored the hands that gripped his body as it was lifted. He ignored the straps that were tightened against his body, the spikes digging into his skin.

The boy had learnt a long time ago that struggling meant more pain and he didn't like pain. He desperately tried to ignore the pain, but he couldn't stop the pained whimpers that escaped from his mouth.

"Starting experiment number 47. The subject's brain activity still much higher than an ordinary human. Trying to establish the cause." The boy heard the words a slight second before the pain started. He was unable to stop the scream the ripped from his throat.

* * *

When Tsuna woke up the next day, he fervently hoped that everything that last night had just been a dream. Because if it wasn't then that meant that his biggest secret had been revealed to a complete stranger. He was beginning to believe when he saw nothing unusual in the morning. His morning ritual went about like it normally did, until he walked into the kitchen.

Sitting at the table, drinking a coffee, was none other than Reborn, his new Home Tutor. He immediately walked back out of the room and back up the stairs to his room. Tsuna sat down on his bed and thought about how he had screamed for the man to get out of his room the previous night. He had thrown anything within his reach at Reborn and eventually he had run out of things to throw. Fortunately, Reborn had gotten the idea and left the room. Once he had left Tsuna had fallen face first onto his bed and then fell into a fitful sleep.

Tsuna placed his head in his hands. He had freaked out, but looking back at it now he knew that he had been overreacting. As he was about to stand up to go back and apologise, the man arrived at his doorway.

"I figured that you calmed down enough for me to explain why I was here." Reborn stated, ignoring the look Tsuna gave him as he walked in uninvited. Tsuna gave a shrug before shifting slightly on his bed. _Maybe you should just hear him out. Although he was scary, so don't go screaming at him again._

"I have been hired by your father, on the behalf of his boss, to train you to become the leader of the Paeloris Corporation. You have probably heard of it, but, as you will soon learn, that is just a front for its real job." Tsuna stared blankly at Reborn.

"And what is that?" he asked, his curiosity rising. There were products made by the Paeloris Corp. scattered all around his room and house.

"Their real job is as the mafia family Vongola." Tsuna froze at these words. _MAFIA!?_ He flinched as Yoshi's words echoed around in his mind. His mind was unable to process the possibility that Paeloris Corp. was actually a Mafia family.

"- na, Tsuna, hey. Are you listening?" Tsuna heard Reborn speak but didn't answer him. His mind was still turning over the news that he had been told. He heard a short sigh before pain suddenly bloomed on the top of his head.

"What was that for?" He snapped and rubbed the lump now forming.

"For not paying attention. Now then, as I was saying, I have been hired to turn you from what you are now, into the greatest boss that the family has ever seen." Reborn stated, a green gun still clutched in his hand from when Reborn had hit Tsuna.

"And how exactly are you supposed to do that?" Tsuna could feel Yoshi and Cielo hovering in the back of his mind, anxiously waiting for the answer. He had the feeling that they wouldn't like the answer.

"If I didn't know how to make you into the world's best boss, I wouldn't be known as the world's best Hitman." Reborn answered with a smirk. Tsuna gaped at the answer he had been given. Yep, he knew that they wouldn't like the answer.

Before he could reply, he stiffened as images suddenly flowed through his mind. Images that brought an unfamiliar presence to the back of his mind. He could almost hear manic laughter coming from it.

"**You're a fucking Hitman!?**" Cielo's words ripped out of Tsuna's throat. Moments later, his world turned to black.

* * *

Yamamoto had decided that he would wait for Tsuna at the front gate of the school. He looked through the crowds of people for the familiar gravity-defying brown hair, but was unable to see it. The clock behind him ticked another minute closer to the bell.

"Come on Tsuna. Where are you?" he asked under his breath. Yamamoto saw Hibari standing at the gate as well, looking more annoyed than usual. He took a step away from Hibari, not really in the mood for injuries.

Yamamoto looked back at the clock. There was only one minute left until the bell. All the students had gone to their classrooms; none of them stupid enough to stick around a pissed off Hibari so close to the bell. Tsuna still hadn't arrived yet, so Yamamoto stayed.

Thirty seconds left, and Yamamoto was starting to sweat. Maybe Tsuna wasn't even coming to school today. Maybe he had been beaten up by the delinquents that he had escaped yesterday. Yamamoto shook his head to clear those thoughts. Now was not the time to be negative. He would give Tsuna until just five seconds before the bell goes. Then he was booking it out of there before Hibari got him.

With ten seconds to go Yamamoto looked down the street wistfully before sighing. There was still no sign of the brunet. He shrugged sadly before turning around and walking into the school. Yamamoto walked into his classroom just as the bell went. He looked up as it sounded and instantly spotted the hair he had been looking for when he was at the gate.

Yamamoto stopped and looked at Tsuna with a confused glance. The boy was humming and rocking in his chair slightly. He had a cheerful grin on his face and had waved at Yamamoto when he looked at him, almost as if he had felt the staring.

A short cough brought Yamamoto back to the present. He smiled apologetically to the new teacher, Reborn if he remembered correctly, before moving to his seat. As soon as he sat down, his eyes drifted over to Tsuna. He found comfort in watching the brunet rock and hum quietly to himself.

* * *

Yoshi was having fun. He had never been in control while they were at school before, so he was interested in every little thing that he could see and do. Usually Tsuna was in control while at school so they didn't raise any suspicion. However today Tsuna was distracted by a memory that Cielo had accidently released. By the time they had both realised, it was too late. Cielo had jumped back immediately after taking over to try and stop Tsuna from remembering and force him forward, but Yoshi had been thrown to the front instead.

Reborn had been standing at the door and had watched as Yoshi had stumbled; nearly face planting off the bed, from the force of the throw. Yoshi had looked up at Reborn before waving childishly.

"Hiya Rebo-kun, we won't be going to school today so you should probably get going without us." He declared. Reborn looked at him incredulously, before shaking his head.

"Nope, you will be coming to school with me. Are you ready?" Reborn asked ignoring all the complaints coming from Yoshi. In the end Yoshi had been dragged to school and had been in the classroom watching as all the other students entered. He made sure to avoid contact with everyone like Tsuna normally did, until Yamamoto entered.

Yamamoto had helped Tsuna yesterday and had spoken to him, so Yoshi had assumed that he can talk to him. He waved at the teen when he looked up and saw him standing in the doorway, staring. Yoshi giggled softly when Yamamoto walked over to his seat after Reborn had embarrassed him slightly.

"Now then class, today we have a transfer student arriving. He comes from Italy, so please make him welcome." Reborn said as the door opened. Yoshi looked over at the door in surprise. They didn't normally get transfer students.

The door opened to reveal a male student standing in the doorway. The teen had silver chin length hair that curled out at the ends slightly and emerald green eyes set in a glare. His shirt was unbuttoned and revealed a red top underneath. He had numerous rings on his hands, and chains around his neck and wrist. Yoshi's first thought was that Hibari would have fun biting him to death but then panic started to rise within him. He could feel the killer intent coming from the teen standing in the doorway.

Yoshi could hear various girls behind him chatting about forming fanclubs and all that, but he ignored them all. He was more focused on pushing down the rising panic before Cielo or the bad one took over. Yoshi immediately realised that thinking about him was a bad idea as it made his panic rise faster. He felt Cielo stir in his mind and was grateful when the other took over.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato was pissed. When he had arrived the principal had spotted his cigarettes and immediately took them off him. His hand was itching for a smoke when he walked into the classroom. He glared at everyone who was present in the room. There were two people that pissed him off currently. One of them was the happy-go-lucky idiot that was grinning without a care in the world, and the other one was the one staring at him. The second one also gave off a happy-go-lucky vibe and it just sent shivers down his spine.

During his glaring he noticed that the first one appeared to be having some sort of panic attack. He felt his heart reach out to the boy and it scared him. That hadn't happened for such a long time he had almost forgotten what it felt like. Gokudera immediately wanted to go to the boy and tell him everything was alright. He felt his anger disappear with the wind; that was until the boy started glaring back at him.

The nerve of the child. Gokudera felt his back go up and his anger start to rise again. His fingers twitched for a cigarette or for his dynamite. He immediately took back what he had felt and thought about the student with the brown hair.

A short cough made him glance over towards the desk. Reborn, the world's best Hitman and the one who called him over, was giving him a pointed look and a slight gesture of the hand. Gokudera realised straight away what he was supposed to do.

"Gokudera Hayato." He told the class, glare present on his face. The students all erupted into noise, mostly girl gushing over him being 'hot' as they put it. The brown haired student was still glaring at him. He was getting even more pissed. First the brunet had been smiling without a care in the world, then he seemed to have some sort of panic attack, and now he was glaring holes into Gokudera's forehead.

Gokudera growled before stalking to where the man was seated. As he approached he noticed that he brunet's eyes were a burnt orange colour. It unsettled him slightly but he kept going until he was in front of him. The brunet had looked up at him when he was standing in front of him. Gokudera looked into the eyes again and saw what looked like pity in there. This made him angrier than before, and he released it by kicking out the legs of the brunets table. The table collapsed and sent the student sprawling on the floor.

"You are not worthy of being the next boss," Gokudera huffed, loud enough for the student to hear. He sent him another glare before walking to his seat. The brunet had sighed before righting the table and himself, and then muttering something under his breath. Gokudera had been unable to hear the words, but he had felt a shiver go down his spine. It left him wondering what exactly the brunet had said.

* * *

It was lunch time when Tsuna was finally back in control. Cielo had managed to force him to the front after he had taken over for Yoshi. He was a little annoyed at Reborn for forcing them to come to school when he had been in no state to be there, but was thankful that he didn't have Maths today.

Tsuna made his way to the rooftop, making sure to keep an eye out for any of the DC members or Hibari himself. He opened the door quietly and looked around just as quietly. It was during these moments when he thanked God that no one really liked him because it meant that he could have time to himself. Today he was going to sort out what he had seen before Cielo had hidden the images from him, something he was thankful for.

Tsuna unconsciously rubbed his wrists and then looked a little closer to them. The faint white dots that Tsuna had been told were chicken pox scars were in the same place the spike had hit in one of the scenes he had witnessed. He could feel the phantom pain emanating from wounds that have long since healed.

Tsuna slid down the wall near the door and then drew his knees up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around them and then rested his head on top. His eyes open, staring at nothing as he thought back to the scene Cielo had abruptly pushed him out of.

* * *

"_Subject is responding horribly to drug XCV-27 and seems to be having a seizure of some sort." The doctor spoke aloud as the computer recorded the words. Strapped to the table behind him was a boy. He was struggling and screaming, his body lifting from the table before being forced down by the straps holding him in place. The spikes attached to the straps digging into his skin deeper with every movement._

_With every scream the boy struggled harder until the noise suddenly stopped. The doctors looked at the boy and saw his eyes roll into the back of his head and his head start to twitch violently. This sporadic movement was then taken up the rest of his body until that too stopped. _

_The doctors all looked at each other before one of them had the courage to move closer to the boy and check his pulse. It was racing and the minute the hand was moved away, the boy's eyes shot open. They had changed from the once clear brown eyes to a –_

* * *

The door slamming open startled Tsuna from his reminiscing. He looked up and saw a very pissed off Hibari standing before him. Tsuna gulped before quickly scrambling to his feet, hoping desperately that the prefect wouldn't recognise him from the park.

"Herbivore, being on the roof is against the school rules. If you do not explain why you are here in three seconds, I will bite you to death." Tsuna's pulse quickened at the words.

"Imherebecauseitisquietandicanbeherewithoutfearofbeingharrasedorbullied." Tsuna answered in one breath. Hibari looked down at him before jumping onto the roof over the door. Tsuna breathed out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding before settling down again. _Tsuna, can I play with Hiba-kun again?_

"No Yoshi, I don't want him to find out about you." Tsuna whispered as softly as he could. He still hadn't figured out how to communicate with Yoshi and Cielo in his mind yet. He was able to do it just fine when it was one of them who was in control, but couldn't when he was in control. It frustrated him a lot, but he had learnt how to do it covertly.

When the bell rang Tsuna scramble for the door as quickly as he could, not wanting Hibari to have any more reason to bite him to death than he already did. It was a good thing he left so quickly because Hibari had heard what he had whispered and he was itching for the chance to speak with him and find out about Yoshi.

* * *

Gokudera ambushed the brunet when the final bell rang. He had waited until the brunet had walked behind one of the school buildings before throwing his dynamite. What he hadn't been expecting was the brunet to jump to the side and watch as the dynamite sailed past his face. The brunet had then turned to face him.

"You must be Gokudera Hayato, the new transfer student. We didn't get the chance to properly meet. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can just call me Tsuna. Nice to meet you." Gokudera watched, shell shocked as the brunet walked towards him with his hand raised for a handshake. He snapped out of it when Tsuna got closer.

"I will defeat you and become the next boss." Gokudera stated as he pulled out more dynamite. He lit and then threw them at the frozen brunet. Tsuna had stopped at his words and didn't move until the dynamite blew up in front of him.

Gokudera couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for the brunet. After all he had no idea of what he had gotten into. But then again, he was Gokudera's rival to becoming the boss. He felt a slight twinge of unease at that thought. Gokudera had never wanted to be the boss, but if this was all they were putting forward, he knew that he would do a better job than this. He scoffed and then turned to walk away, but was stopped by ominous cackling coming from where the brunet had been.

When Gokudera turned around he saw the brunet rising up from the ground as if he were a puppet attached to strings. The effect was made creepier but the laughter coming from the student's mouth.

"Now that wasn't very nice, was it?" Gokudera couldn't move from the amount of killer intent the teen before him was releasing. There was something wrong with the teen in front of him. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew that the teen in front of him was _not _Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Even though he was struggling not to collapse under the weight of the killer intent, Gokudera looked closer, trying to find anything out of the ordinary. He stifled a gasp when his eyes rested upon the face of the teen. The clear brown eyes of Sawada Tsunayoshi had been replaced with eyes as black as the night sky.

* * *

**A/N:** Another cliff hanger. Sorry guys but I needed to end it there. Anyway thanks for reading. Feel free to tell me what you think or leave any suggestions. Please and Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **So I felt really mean because of the cliff hanger that I left everyone with in the last chapter, so I decided to update this chapter quicker. Here it is and I hope you all like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR, it belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Probable OOC-ness, MPD!Tsuna, and swearing (mostly Gokudera, but too much exposure causes other characters to pick up the habit)

italics seperated by line breaks are a flashback

* * *

"Subject is responding horribly to drug XCV-27 and seems to be having a seizure of some sort." The doctor spoke aloud as the computer recorded the words. Strapped to the table behind him was a boy. He was struggling and screaming, his body lifting from the table before being forced down by the straps holding him in place. The spikes attached to the straps digging into his skin deeper with every movement.

With every scream the boy struggled harder until the noise suddenly stopped. The doctors looked at the boy and saw his eyes roll into the back of his head and his head start to twitch violently. This sporadic movement was then taken up the rest of his body until that too stopped.

The doctors all looked at each other before one of them had the courage to move closer to the boy and check his pulse. It was racing and the minute the hand was moved away, the boy's eyes shot open. They had changed from the once clear brown eyes to a dark black. The doctor jumped in fright when the eyes pierced into his own.

The boy was calm and looking around at all the doctors with his black eyes. He was showing no reaction to the pain he felt in his wrists as he tugged against them when he had felt resistance. When the restraints continued to not give way, the boy stared at them instead of the doctors.

Once they had been released from his gaze, the doctors all rushed around trying to force the boy into sleep. They had a feeling that he would be very bad to deal with. One doctor jabbed a needle into the side of the boy's neck and they all breathed a sigh of relief when the boy's eyes fluttered closed.

"Experiment number 49, using drug XCV-27 has resulted in an unknown symptom where subject's eyes change colour. Further experimentation required to see if this is because of the drug or because of the subject's brain activity."

* * *

Reborn arrived at the scene just in time to see his new student rise up from the ground like a puppet on a string. He could feel the killer intent from where he was and was surprised that Gokudera was still standing.

Reborn looked closer at Tsuna to try and see if he could spot the orange eyes of Cielo or the playful caramel eyes of Yoshi, even just the normal plain brown of Tsuna. Anything but the black eyes he was staring into now.

"Now that wasn't very nice, was it?" The killer intent rose tremendously with those words, and Reborn watched as Gokudera staggered slightly but continued looking at the student. Reborn could tell that this was a completely new personality and it was apparently pissed off.

"What did you do that for, hmm?" The new personality sang as he walked towards Gokudera. Gokudera dropped onto his knees in front of the teen, struggling to keep his head held up. Reborn took a few steps forward. If what he thinks will happen happens, then that means that this could get very ugly. He took another step forward and then another. Reborn wouldn't admit it, and would most likely shoot the person who said it, but the killer intent was affecting him as well.

"Answer me." Gokudera dropped a little further and spat out a few words that didn't make any sense. Reborn took another step closer.

"Fine then, I guess I will have to do something about this." The teen sighed dramatically before pulling out the pocket knife Cielo had thrown at Reborn yesterday. He looked at it as Reborn took another step closer.

"I really must thank Cielo for this one day." The teen mused before pointing it at Gokudera. Reborn swore under his breath before taking another step. He had never felt so hopeless in his entire life.

The teen pulled back his arm, intent on stabbing Gokudera, when a voice rang out across the open space.

"Herbivore, what do you think you are doing?"

* * *

Hibari had heard the explosion and made his way quickly towards the source of the noise. He had arrived just as Tsuna pulled back his arm to stab the new transfer student. Hibari immediately knew something was wrong because, from what he had observed, the brown haired herbivore disliked harming people.

"Herbivore, what do you think you are doing?" Hibari growled out as he walked towards the pair. He faintly noticed the new teacher walking towards the pair as well, but that went to the back of his mind as he felt the amount of killer intent coming from the brunet.

Said brunet looked up when he heard the words leave Hibari's mouth. He glared at the new comer, but then smiled when he saw who it was. All the killer intent instantly left the area and Gokudera face planted.

"Hey Hiba-kun, how are you?" Hibari growled at the name. It reminded him of the herbivorous child he had seen yesterday. He briefly wondered if the teen knew him.

"Hn." Hibari replied when the teen had started towards him. The teen smiled at him and blinked. Hibari almost let out a soft gasp at the sight of the black eyes sitting in the brunets face. It was a colour that was not seen on most human faces and it startled Hibari enough to almost pull a reaction from him.

"That's not an answer, but I understand." The teen smiled even more. When he reached Hibari, he reached out his arms and patted him on the shoulder before jumping out of the way of Hibari's tonfas.

"Now that wasn't very nice, Hiba-kun. Maybe I should deal with you first. I thought we could be friends considering how you don't like annoying herbivores and I am definitely _not_ a herbivore. However it seems I was wrong. I guess I will just have to be friends with Yoshi or Cielo instead." The teen mused and settled into a crouch. His pocket knife was pointed at Hibari and drawn back so he could stab at him.

"Tsuna, wait." Hibari turned at the voice. Reborn had made his way to where they were standing and was looking at the teen. Hibari looked closer and thought he saw a brief flash of knowing in the teachers eyes before they were hidden. The teen on the other hand turned around and hissed.

"I am not Tsuna. Don't you dare speak his name again. It is people like you who caused this." The teen spat out at Reborn. Reborn looked at him carefully before gesturing slightly with his hand to Hibari. Hibari nodded slightly, knowing better than to argue with the teacher when the teen looked about ready to murder someone.

"If you aren't Tsuna," the teen hissed again at the name, "then who are you?"

Hibari had silently moved behind the teen and had pulled out his tonfas. As he swung them towards the teens head, he moved out of the way before knocking Hibari into Reborn and sent them flying a few meters. The teen smiled down at them, flicking his pocket knife open and closed.

"I am Erebus." He grinned before launching towards them.

* * *

Tsuna woke with a start. His eyes flew open as he sat up. The first thing he noticed was that he was not in his bed, nor his room. He looked around carefully and saw that he was in the nurse's office. Tsuna turned his head around and saw Reborn and Gokudera sitting in chairs around him. He sighed before shifting the blankets off his legs and moved to get off the bed.

The minute his legs touched the ground and he put weight on them, he collapsed onto the floor. Tsuna let out a girlish shriek as he fell, waking the other occupants as he went.

"Who's attacking us?" Gokudera shouted as he jumped up from his seat. In his hands were some long sticks that surprising lit themselves. Tsuna looked up at them in surprise before letting out another shriek. Reborn, who had been sitting calmly in his chair, cuffed him across the back of his head with the green gun he had used in the morning.

"Stop shrieking." Reborn said once and Tsuna's mouth clamped shut. Gokudera had put away the sticks, that disturbingly resembled dynamite, and had dropped onto the ground beside Tsuna.

"Are you alright, Jyuudiame?" He asked Tsuna. Tsuna looked at him confused by the name, but nodded. Gokudera smiled in relief before helping Tsuna stand up and back onto the bed.

"What happened? I don't remember anything after seeing a few sticks flying towards me." Tsuna said as he rubbed his head. He then opened his mouth to ask Yoshi or Cielo, but then remembered Gokudera was in the room. Tsuna glance at Reborn, who had been watching him carefully, and gestured with his eyes at Gokudera.

"He knows. It would be hard not to after what happened." Reborn answered his unspoken question.

"And," he continued, "even if he hadn't figured it out, the amount of question he pressured me with after would have given it away."

Tsuna sighed before opening his mouth again. Just he was about to ask his question, the door was slammed open with so much force that he was surprised it hadn't broken. He looked up and nearly fell off the bed at the sight of the person standing in the doorway. One pissed off Hibari Kyoya.

"You, herbivore, you will explain everything." He said as he stalked towards the bed.

"Oi, Bastard. Jyuudiame doesn't have to say anything he doesn't want to." Gokudera threatened. Hibari ignored him in favour of glaring at Tsuna, who gulped audibly and tried to make himself as small as possible.

"Who is Erebus and why do you look like him?" Hibari asked, his eyes narrowing at the name.

Tsuna had cocked his head to the side at the name. It was unfamiliar to him and he had no idea what was going on.

"Erebus? I don't know anyone by that na –" Tsuna cut off as an onslaught of images rushed around his head. He could feel Cielo and Yoshi trying to pull them back in, but the manic laughter that arrived with the images felt like it was pushing them out faster.

* * *

_Erebus ripped the tonfa from Hibari's hands and gripped it to attack with it. His pocket knife had been shot from his hand by Reborn, but he could make use of just about anything. He launched towards the prefect, tonfa lashing out, and laughed as Hibari ducked and weaved between his arm to attack with the remaining tonfa._

_This continued or several minutes before Erebus started to get bored. He dropped the tonfa and turned towards where Gokudera was still lying face down in the dirt. Hibari had fallen face first into the dirt, not expecting Erebus to move out of the way. As he picked himself up, he was greeted with the sight of Erebus holding Gokudera up by the hair and staring at his face. _

"_So you want to be the boss, huh? And how do you think you will do a better job than me?" Erebus asked Gokudera. The bomber didn't look Erebus in the eyes, which annoyed him._

"_Look at me, dammit." Erebus shouted at him. He was too distracted by Gokudera that he didn't realise that Hibari was coming up from him, both tonfas in hand. Erebus heard the slight scuffing of dirt as Hibari swung and he turned his head. The sight of tonfas coming towards his face caused his eyes to widen and him to move his face away from the threat, moving Gokudera towards it in the process. _

_From somewhere deep inside his mind he heard Tsuna screaming out. He felt control of the body being wrenched from his grasp and immediately realised half of the body was no longer in his control. The half that was holding Gokudera._

_His head was moved back into the trajectory the tonfas were following, with Gokudera being forced away from it. As Gokudera feel he caught a glimpse of himself in the windows behind him. His once beautiful black eyes had changed. Now he had one black and one plain brown eye. So that is what happens when two of them control the body at once, was the last thought he had before the tonfas connected with his skull._

* * *

Hibari had been watching the brunet as he continued to stare off into space. He watched as the brunet suddenly flinched before looking back around the room and seeing Hibari still waiting in front of him.

"I'm sorry, but I do not know anyone by that name." Tsuna answered Hibari without directly looking at him. So the brunet was going to deny Erebus. Well if what Hibari had guessed was true, then that could be very detrimental to his health. But then again, Hibari didn't really care as long as it didn't interrupt the discipline in Namimori.

"Okay then, what about Yoshi? I'm sure you know him." Tsuna flinched visibly at the mention of Yoshi. It didn't look like he even noticed he did.

"Why do you think that?" Tsuna asked Hibari, not looking him in the eyes.

"Because you share an uncanny resemblance towards them." Hibari answers. He opened his mouth to continue, but has to dodge a bullet headed towards him instead. Hibari glares at the offending weapon and then at the person holding it.

"Leave him be for now Hibari. You were there during the incident, so you should understand what happened. I'm sure you are smart enough to figure it out yourself." Reborn finished with a smirk. When Hibari gave him a deeper glare and then opened his mouth to disobey him, Reborn shot another bullet at him.

Hibari glared at Reborn for another moment before huffing and stalking out of the room. Not before he had sent a short glare towards Tsuna though. As he was walking towards his office he vowed to figure out completely what was going on with Sawada Tsunayoshi, before growling and wondering why he was so interested by the brown haired herbivore.

* * *

Tsuna fell into an uneasy sleep when he arrived back home. He was slightly upset that his secret had been revealed to possibly two more people, but he decided not to dwell on it. What he was more upset about was that he had no idea what had happened after he saw the dynamite flying towards him. His eyes slipped closed as he recalled the black eyes he saw in one of the images that had slipped through Cielo and Yoshi's grasp.

A scuffling sound caused Tsuna to open his eyes. He blinked when he realised that he wasn't in his room once again. Tsuna looked around carefully, before vaguely realising that he was standing rather than lying down. He saw that he was in what appeared to be a long hallway. Tsuna shrugged before quickly walking towards the sound he had heard.

The hallway was quite long and there were locked doors along the way. He could vaguely hear screams coming from beyond the doors, so he moved away from them. At the end of the hallway was a pair of intricately gilded doors that were open, almost beckoning him through them.

Tsuna ignored the small part of him that was telling him not to walk through the doors. He walks into the room beyond the double doors and is instantly stunned from the view inside. It was a large abandoned ballroom. He felt his heart pound painfully with fear, before he gulped and took a few more steps into the room. Tsuna had already gone this far, he may as well keep going.

He reached the long staircase, after crossing the empty space, and started climbing up them. Halfway up he heard the sound of running footsteps and froze. He looked around, but the lights were too dim to see anything. He started back down the stairs, keeping an eye out for anything moving.

Tsuna started to panic when the footsteps were getting louder, yet he still couldn't see anything. He started going down the stairs faster, but his foot missed a step and he tumbled backwards down the stairs. The pain he felt was making him dizzy and he knew he was going to pass out. As his eyes were closing he heard the footsteps stop and saw three pairs of eyes looking down at him. A pair of caramel, a pair of orange, and a pair of black.

* * *

Reborn looked in on Tsuna briefly before he went to his own bed. He heard a small whimper coming from the boy while he slept. That sound brought him a sense of déjà vu, but he ignored it and closed the door behind him. Reborn went to his own room and fell face first onto his bed. He groaned softly into the pillows and briefly wondered if things would have gone differently if he hadn't forced Yoshi to go to school.

* * *

**A/N:** And there we have it. I hope you all like it. Please review and tell me what you think or any constructive criticism you have. Please and Thank you.


End file.
